Along with a technique for keeping foods refrigerated in order to prevent spoiling of contents such as foods and store them for a long time, there has been developed and used a vacuum receptacle of which the inside containing foods is made vacuum so as to store the foods for a long time.
As the representative related art regarding such a vacuum receptacle, there is a “multi-purpose vacuum receptacle lid” which has a check valve for exhausting air, as shown in FIGS. 8 to 12, disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0014536 which has been filed by the Applicant ‘Pak, Yun-Sik’.
In the vacuum receptacle lid in the related art, as shown in FIG. 10, when a user covers an inlet portion 12 with a lid body and pushes the lid body 20 down in a state of putting the contents such as foods in a receptacle body 10, a contact portion 44 of a packing 40 comes into contact with the inlet portion 12 of the receptacle body 10, the outer end portion thereof is bent upwardly such that the lid body moves down, and thus air inside the receptacle body 10 pushes up a check valve 30 and is exhausted out of the receptacle 1 through an air vent hole 24. When the user stops pushing the lid body, the lid body which has moved down slightly rises due to the elastic recovery of the packing 40, which inflates the air inside the receptacle and thus vacuumizes the receptacle. At this time, as shown in FIG. 11, the packing 40 is bent in a form fitted to the inside of the inlet portion 12 of the receptacle body 10 so as to come into contact therewith, thereby closing the inlet of the receptacle body 10. However, the vacuum receptacle lid in the related art has a configuration where the thickness of the contact portion 44 of the packing 40 decreases at the outer end portion. Therefore, there is a problem in that, since the outer end portion of the contact portion 44 coming into contact with the inside of the inlet portion 12 is very thin, even if the user strongly pushes down the lid body 20, the elastic recovery of the packing 40 is weak, and thus the inside of the receptacle is not greatly vacuumized, thereby reducing a sealing force.
In addition, there is a problem in that a separate vacuumization device for high vacuum is used due to such a configuration of the packing 40.
In addition, since the contact portion 44 of the packing 40 closes the inlet of the receptacle body 10 in a state of being bent and coming into contact therewith such that the outer end portion is fitted to the inside of the inlet portion 12, the contact part of the contact portion 44 is thin and the sealing is unstably performed. Therefore, there is a problem in that external air gradually inflows into the inside of the receptacle through the outer end portion of the contact portion 44 with the passage of time, and thereby a vacuum force is reduced in the inside of the receptacle.
Further, since the air vent hole 24 is provided so as to be adjacent to a valve mounting groove 132 and thus does not come into complete contact with the packing 40, there is a problem in that liquid such as juice of foods in the receptacle is leaked to the space with the packing 40 via the air vent hole 24 when the foods are stored and the receptacle is used, and thereby the vacuum receptacle or the foods are inclined to be contaminated and the vacuum force of the receptacle inside is reduced.